Vacation!!!!
by hotaru420
Summary: bulma get frustrated with work and stuff so she plans a vacation. and brings everyone else along for fun,food, and mabye a bit of romance ^^. pairings T/p G/b M/u G/cc V/b K/18 Gh/v hope you like please R&R! tell me if I shoould continue^_^!pretty please!
1. Default Chapter

"TRUNKS! Get your ass down here!" trunks shot up at the sound of his mother screeching voice. "five more minutes" he mumble and turned back over "BOY DOWN HERE NOW" this time is was his father voice this made him jump. "ALRIGHT!!!!!!" he screamed and made his way down stairs.  
  
"what?" said a very sleepy trunks  
  
"pack you things" Bulma smiled sweetly while Vegita scowled  
  
"what? Why? Huh?"  
  
"you mother decided we all would go on vacation" Vegita scowled again then turned to Bulma  
  
"and judging by your expression the rest of the gangs coming to?"  
  
Bulma who had just finish whispering something into Vegita's ear that sounded like 'if your good ill give you a special treat' which only made him smirk and touch her butt ('^.^). Trunks should his head and asked when every one was coming.  
  
"well let's see' Bulma said looking at her watch ' bout now" and at perfect timing about 7 cars pulled up(most for food)  
  
" so where are we going?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ at the airport ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"oh I can't wait to hit the shops" bra squealed to Marron  
  
"and check out all the cute guys" Marron said smiling. Pan could see Goten and Uub scowling at the words. She snickered and continued to look out the window. Until she was interrupted by bra  
  
"pan! PAN!"  
  
huh what?" pan answered "what are you gonna do?" "dunno" pan said returning to the window  
  
"what out fits are you bringing?" Marron asked leaning over bra "normal stuff" pan said slightly dazed "pan you do know your shopping with us right?" bra said taking advantage of the dazed pan, "yeah sure ok"(a/n: big mistake for pan '^^). Trunks snickered at what just happened he, Uub and Goten hadn't talked much but the all were listening to the girls talk.  
  
Two rows behind them Goku and Krillin were sleeping so was Gohan Videl, chi chi, 18 and Bulma were talking noisily "one of the reasons I choose this spot" Bulma said noisily "is its so romantic I mean you know the kids are getting to that age now"  
  
"oh I know" chi chi was louder than Bulma Videl however was slightly quieter " I think Goten has a thing for Bra Bulma" Bulma smirked then lowered to a whisper "well I think Trunks likes pan" she said sounding like a school girl with the latest gossip. "well ," 18 finally spoke "is it just me or does Uub flirt with Marron?" "oh yes the other women agreed but the conversation was cut short "ladies and gentlemen welcome to Aruba" 


	2. beach!

"Pan! GET UP! NOW!!!!" Bra screamed hitting pan with a pillow  
  
"no" mumbled pan and turned back over "its 9:00 am early" that just about all you could make out of what she said the rest was to mumbley  
  
"you promised to go shopping" Marron reminded her  
  
"after hearing promise and shopping in the same sentence pan woke up "what! No I didn't!! no way!"  
  
"oh yes you did miss Son and I video taped it!" bra said with the trademark Vegita smirk when she showed pan the tape  
  
""what out fits are you bringing?" Marron asked leaning over bra "normal stuff" pan said slightly dazed "pan you do know your shopping with us right?" bra said taking advantage of the dazed pan, "yeah sure ok"(a/n see I told you it was a mistake)  
  
when the tape ended no one was in the room bra dragged a protesting pan to the nearest bathing suit shop  
  
bra and Marron had finished shopping and had let pan sleep so hopefully she would be more cooperative sadly she wasn't  
  
" come on Pan!" Marron said pushing her into the dressing room  
  
"don't you want to empress trunks?" bra added from behind Marron pan turned crimson and then finally went into the dressing room to avoid Bra and Marron's laughter.  
  
Inside the stall bra and Marron had carefully selected 5 suits that would fit pans body type . the first on pan tried was blue and pink. to girly. The second one was black with a red cross. Too satanic. On to number three she thought #3 was navy blue bikini with gold trimmings. Pretty pan found one she liked then decided there was no need try on the rest. "bra I'm done!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ the beach ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"trunks wake up! Goten stop flirting! The girls are here" Uub shouted to his two best friends. Goten turned a lovely shade of red when bra grabbed his arm. Wow was all he could say. She had on a blue string bikini with Hawaii style flowers on it. But he soon turned to a more becoming shade of pink before going to get trunks. Trunks slowly tuned around looking cool however his grace soon ended when he saw his training partner in something other than here usual. ~ wow. Why didn't she show me this before? Whoa what am I thinking?  
  
  
  
Mwahahahahahah!!!!!!!!! Ok please review! Did it suck? is it good? And Vegita and Bulma are together so I'm not writing about Yamcha got that Chloe 


	3. really short I promise longer chapters i...

"Trunks? TRUNKS!!!" pan screamed  
  
"huh what?" trunks snapped out of his dazed state  
  
"time to go swimming boxer boy" pan whacked him on the side of the head " you coming or not?"  
  
"oh huh yeah"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ hotel Vegita and Bulma's room(^^) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"onna where's my food!" Vegita yelled in his usual tone  
  
"I told you if you want food go down stairs the foods included with the room" Bulma yelled back from the bathroom. 'this will give me plenty of time to get ready' she thought, as she took out the out fit she had bought when she went shopping with Videl 18 and Chi Chi. They all decided to empress there husbands and give the kids time by themselves. "Vegita' Bulma muttered' just wait till you get back"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ back at the beach ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"bra! Goten! Pan! Trunks! Uub!" Marron screamed it's time to go back to the hotel(yes they have seprate rooms from there parents geesh you pervs!)  
  
"hey Marron where are Goten and bra?" Uub asked  
  
"here we are!" bra said Goten was still a little pink  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(sorry I know that was demented) hotel ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"so Goten did you lay it on yet?" trunks smirked slyly Goten only blushed and yelled back "well I wasn't the one staring at pan's chest all day!". Trunks turned away and was redder than Goten. All of a sudden the both herd someone laugh. It was Uub.  
  
This made them both furious "WELL AT LEAST WE DON"T LIKE MARRON!!!!!!!!!!!" this only made him laugh harder.  
  
Which also altered the girls. "what's going on in here?!?!" they all yelled at the same time  
  
"d-did y-y-you h-here a-anything?" trunks asked while stuttering  
  
"do stupid except your yelling we could understand it" Marron scoffed  
  
"good……"  
  
"do whose up for a game?"  
  
"that was random"(anime sweat drops) 


	4. strange and morronic

" so what game do you have in mind?" trunks asked the little blond  
  
"well-"marron started to answer but Bra but in  
  
"truth or dare, strip poker, I have never you know party games" bra knew marron would only choose "kids" games so she took the lead "unless of course your all chickens"  
  
"hey I'm not chicken count us in " goten yelled. Before trunks Uub or Pan could object Bra and marron dragged every one into there room.  
  
"ok now what first?" goten asked mored exited than he should have been  
  
"well I'd like to find out somethings before I dare ans poker more fun when you've had a few…….I have never" bra smirked and looked from goten to trunks "unless my brothers to chicken"  
  
thruks just made an approving grunt.  
  
"Ok lets begin who wants to start?" bra asked looking at everyone  
  
"you do!" pan finally said something "fine I have never…… um….. been opposed to shoping!"  
  
"bra that was weak" pan said as she downed a glass  
  
"fine then you go!" bra looked offended  
  
"ok I have never……. been caught by my father give a guy a strip dance" pan yelled and then started laughing as bra and marron downed a glass  
  
"Marron is there something your not telling us?" every one asked. Marron just blushed and turned away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour later the've all "had a few" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"lets play poker!!!!!!!!! 


	5. dares!!!

No! I didn't lose you cheated!" pan yelled at bra who beat pans strait with her ryoal flush  
  
"pan you loose take it of or take it all off those are the rules!" bra shot back  
  
"and who made up those rules!" pan yelled  
  
"well I guess you chould leave? But" bra said with a fake exasparated look "were ever would you got everythings closed. I supose you could go with your parents" bra smirked she had won(a/n refer to previous chapter)  
  
"fine! Pan poated and removed her shirt she sat with her arms crossed as Goten dealt again  
  
"ha I beat you this time!" pan said as she slapped down her cards  
  
"correction bra said "we all beat Goten. Goten lets see some boxers" goten blushed as he shed his clothing. Bra was in her bra and pant along with pan. Trunks was in his pants marron who had had the best luck was fully clothed.  
  
"Whos sick of this?" trunks sad sounding very anoyed  
  
"me!" everyone yelled at once  
  
"truth or dare." Bra said calmly  
  
"who dicided that!" trunks said  
  
"I did well unless your chicken! Or you could always stay with mom and dad." Bra smiled triumphantly she one again.  
  
"fine " trunks admitted defeat there was no way he was going into his parents room.!!!  
  
"ok now that that's settles trunks since you objected truth or dare!"  
  
"dare I'm not a coward!!!!!!!" trunks yelled his sister wasn't going to win this time  
  
"oh really" bra thought for a bit " you brother dear have to wear my hula skit and do the dance that goes with it!  
  
" what-" trunks started to say but bra handed him the shirt and a coconut bra.  
  
*spot light*  
  
trunks looked like an idiot in the hula skit but he danced. Blushing he sat down next to his laughing friends  
  
"UUB TRITH OR DARE!!!!!!!" trunks yelled in an attempt to stop the laughter  
  
"dare." Uub said drying his eyes  
  
"you have to kiss Marron" trunks said he knew Uub wouldn't mind it.  
  
Uub slowly leaned over and gave marron a little more then a peck which caused her to blush.  
  
After that niether talked for quite a while  
  
"P-an" stammered "truth or dare"  
  
"Dare"  
  
mwahahahaha!!!!!!!!! End of chapter what should pans dare be hmmm well review!!!!!!! 


	6. sorry it took so long to update!

"Well, then mis son , lets see...."Uub had to get his revenge "you have to let trunks go into Bra's suitcase and pick out one of her outfits for you to wear- for the whole night!" Uub looked satisfied and crossed his arms. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' pan screamed" Bra's clothes won't fit me!" pan was about to say more but Bra hearing her smacked pan upside the head "I'M NOT FAT" she yelled. "TRUNKS PUNISH HER!!!!!!!!" Trunks laughed at what was going on, pan didn't mean she was fat, Bra was taller than Pan. Trunks got up and went to bra's suit case blushing at all the underwear he saw. "Trunks,'pan said in an unusually calm voice" you know The worse this is for me the more I will hurt you next time we train" trunks smirked and pulled out something that made pan scream "well this should do, and if its to big you can always adjust the straps" pan didn't have a chance to respond she was shoved into the bathroom. And locked in until she changed. A few(well maybe more than a few minutes)later pan emerged in a black tie up top and short-shorts. She sat down not saying a word and waited for everyone's laughter to cease to ask bra "truth of dare" bra was afraid of what pan would do to her so she picked truth but it didn't save her " is it true that you father said that if you became bf/gf with goten he would kill him?" goten gulped he knew this answer. Bra looked at pan and thought some things up. She's up to some thing. Pan smirked by the end of this trip one of two things was going to happen, happily ever after or goten was going to live as a hermit for the rest of his days.  
  
"who's bored of this lets go clubbing" bra said yawning "can we" Marron questioned "Who cares" trunks said " they won't even notice" he shudder hearing the sounds coming from the next room. "Ok then its settled Pan Marron and I will meet you here it an hour bye" Bra squealed with joy as she and Marron both dragged pan back to where she didn't want to be.  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you like? Sorry so short again review suggestions are welcome. 


End file.
